A flagger is a person who directs vehicle or pedestrian traffic in a temporary road construction zone. Flaggers are particularly useful, for example, at road construction zones where construction necessitates that traffic come to a halt for an unspecified period of time. Typically, the flagger holds an upright pole that has a double sided sign where one side of the sign directs traffic to stop, and the other side of the sign directs traffic to proceed slowly. In addition to construction zones, flaggers can be found directing vehicle or pedestrian traffic in school zones, at sporting events, and at other large events where traffic needs to be directed or controlled.
Unfortunately, because flaggers must stand out in areas of vehicle or pedestrian traffic for long periods of time while directing traffic, they are exposed to uncomfortable or potentially harmful environmental elements. For example, a flagger may be working in direct sunlight for several hours a day and several days a week. Conversely, a flagger may be directing traffic while it is raining, hailing, snowing, or thunder storming. Because the flagger is exposed for significant amounts of time, he is at a higher risk for health problems such as heat stroke, heat exhaustion, dehydration, or cancer.
In addition to environmental elements, flaggers are also at risk of being injured by the traffic they are directing or of being ignored or unnoticed. Often a flagger's sign includes brightly colored flags to increase the visibility of the flagger to oncoming traffic. The flags both protect the flagger from harm and ensure that the oncoming traffic notices the change in traffic pattern. Unfortunately, some drivers fail to see the flags or flagger, and accidents occur.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a flagger to easily direct traffic while being protected from the sun and rain. It would be further desirable to provide an apparatus that can protect a flagger from sun and rain and increase the flagger's visibility. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that increases the flagger's comfort. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a flagger to modify its features to accommodate changes in either they environment or the traffic situation.